


The Only True One

by Vintage_Ryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, F/M, Flirty Dean Winchester, M/M, Sarplaninac, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Dean Winchester, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Ryn/pseuds/Vintage_Ryn
Summary: Sam and Dean discover a new friend, but along the way, it becomes something else entirely. Can it be trusted? Or is it like all the others?Slow-burn fic between Sam and Dean Winchester.





	1. Pilot (JK, it’s actually called “Encounter”)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of Supernatural’s characters. Also, I just started Supernatural, I’m on season 2, and I’m excited and scared to keep going.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam meet it. What that “it” is? You’ll find out in this chapter!

Dean and Sam stood in the dark forest, watching the bones of a particularly nasty vengeful spirit burn into the night. Sam turns to his brother, about to ask him where they were going next, but he saw something at the edge of the clearing, just barely in range of the light of the fire. “Dean, to your left.” Dean whipped his head around, pulling a black pistol out of his jacket, aiming it at the figure. “Come out where we can see you!” He yelled. A big dog stepped into the clearing and cocked its head, staring at the brothers. Dean immediately smiled and lowered his weapon, Sam looked at his brother in disbelief. “Dean! What if it’s a spirit, or some other dangerous creature we haven’t found yet?!” Dean tucked the gun back into his jacket, and shook his head “Sammy, it’s just a damn dog. Don’t get your panties in a bunch. Now just watch.” Sam relented as Dean turned to the dog and crouched down. “Come here boy! Come here!” The dog sat down and whined. He just laughed “I’m sorry, come here girl!” The dog excitedly got up and bounded over to him, knocking the older brother over. It began to lick his face as he laughed and petted it. “Okay, okay, enough! Get off me you silly mutt.” He joked. 

She got off and stepped towards Sam, extremely cautious. She looked up into his brown eyes and sort of...smiled. His heart melted and he reached down to pet her. He smiled a bittersweet smile and once again turned to his brother. “Dean we can’t take her with us, you know that.” Dean argued, “Why not? She doesn’t have a collar, and Dad never let us have pets as kids. Besides she’s a great dog, and obviously knows voice commands.” At the mention of their father, Sam got very angry. “Dean, you can’t just go replacing Dad, and you can’t do whatever the hell you want just because he’s not here!” The brothers started bickering, throwing insults and cuss words at each other. All of a sudden, the dog barked loudly and placed herself between the two, softly growling. The brothers, surprised at her actions stopped and stared at her as she trotted away towards the Impala. Sam sighed as Dean laughed, “I guess we’re keeping her Sammy.” 

Sam and Dean followed the dog towards the car, and when they arrived, she started sniffing the trunk of the Impala, sneezing quickly afterward. Dean smiled and open the trunk, letting her peer inside at the specialised weapons. Dean opened the back seat door and called her. “Alright girl, up, come on, up!” She turned her attention from the trunk to Dean, hopping into the back seat with ease. Dean then closed the trunk and back seat door before getting into the driver’s seat. “Where to next Dean?” Sam asked, while reading a local newspaper for Holly Springs in North Carolina. “There’s been a few vampire attacks in Riverside, California.” Dean replied. Sam nodded his head, agreeing “Let’s get going then.”


	2. Motel 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get a motel! Yay!

After three whole days of driving, Dean pulled into a motel in Riverside. “Dean, does this place even allow dogs?” Sam asked. “Sam, we do tons of illegal stuff everyday, and you’re worried about whether or not we can bring her into a motel?” He laughed at his younger brother. Dean stepped out of the car and headed to the main office, leaving Sam and the dog in the car. 

Sam looked back at the dog in the back seat. She was looking out of the window, thoughtfully scanning the busy streets, she looked almost...human? A sudden knock on the passenger side window interrupted his thoughts. He turned and saw Dean smiling through the window, Sam rolled his eyes at the older Winchester and opened to door. 

As Sam stepped out of the car and shut the door Dean tossed him the keys and said “Guess what Sam? Don’t feel guilty, the place is pet-friendly!” Sam opened the back passenger side door and let the dog out. “You’re such a kid Dean.” The younger brother replied, Dean just ignored him and grabbed their bags of clothes from the backseat, tossing Sam’s at him. “At least I’m not uptight and know how to have fun!” He laughed at his little brother, “Jerk.” replied Sam, “Bitch.” Dean fired back with a grin. The dog barked, reminding the brothers of her presence. “She probably has to go to the bathroom Dean, I’ll put your bag into the room, and you take her for a walk.” Sam said, taking his bag from him, “We got room 131, okay?” Dean nodded and turned to the dog, “Come on girl! Let’s go for a walk! Come on!” 

Dean and the dog walked to the other side of the street and turned right, Sam watched the two until they were out of view and carried the two bags into room 131, at the very back of the motel. He inserted the key into the door, unlocked it, and stepped inside, throwing each bag on one of the queen sized beds on the left wall, Dean’s on the right bed, and his on the left. Sam flicked the lights on, looking around the room, the walls were white with one bright orange accent wall. Sam flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about the dog. Why had she looked so human just then? Sam went over every possibility he could think of, but eventually his imagination got tired, so he closed his eyes, and fell asleep. 

Dean and the dog returned from their long walk, they had gone all the way to Patterson Park, about one mile from the motel. Dean had sat down while the dog ran around and got some much-needed running time. Dean and the dog ended up accidentally staying at the park for three hours. When Dean realized how long they’d been gone, he quickly called out to her “Come on girl! We’ve been here for almost three hours!” She quickly bounded over, somehow still full of energy, and they headed back to the motel. When they got to the hotel, Dean found the door unlocked and hoped Sam had just forgotten to lock it. Fortunately, when he walked in, he saw Sam peacefully sleeping on the bed. He was relieved that his little brother was okay, and called a pizza. He locked the door and shook Sam awake, “Sam, wake up, I called a pizza for dinner.” Sam groggily sat up “What? How long were you gone?” Dean chuckled at his brother’s drunken-like state “We were gone for a little over three hours man. By the way, you didn’t lock the door genius.” Sam sat up on his bed “Really? I must’ve forgotten.” Dean laughed again “Dude, you like fucking passed out.” Sam groaned “Yeah, yeah I get it.” The dog jumped on Sam’s bed and repeatedly licked his face. Sam laughed “Okay, okay, get off me! I’m awake! You know Dean, you really should name her, especially if we’re going to keep her.” He said to the older brother. “Hmm, I don’t know Sammy, we don’t even know what type of dog she is.” Dean replied. “That’s true, we should figure that out in the morning. Then, we can find a fitting name for her.” Sam said. Just as Sam finished, the pizza man knocked on the door. “But in the mean time, let eat some pizza!” Dean said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how much research it takes to be completely accurate. For example, there is an actual Motel 6 in Riverside, CA. That motel has a room number 131, and the motel has bright orange walls. And yes, Patterson Park is EXACTLY 1.04 miles form the motel! I’ve done my homework!! Also, comments and kudos keep me a busy writer, feel free to leave any comments on how I can improve the story!


End file.
